The Last Remnant Remastered
The Last Remnant Remastered is a role-playing game by Square Enix for the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay The Last Remnant Remastered is split between a world area, a battle area and a world map. The player controls Rush Sykes, the protagonist, and moves him around the world screen within an area, with the camera floating behind and slightly above him. Within the world screen, the player can talk to anyone, enter buildings and other areas, or exit to the map screen. The map screen allows instant travel between different cities and areas, or between different areas within the city. On the battle screen, the game has a three-dimensional area like the world screen with a setting reminiscent of the location, where every character and enemy appear. Instead of random encounters, players enter the separated battle when they touch an enemy on the main world screen. The player may choose to enter a battle with multiple enemies at once by activating a "time-shift" system, in which time slows down and they may run up to multiple enemies before the battle. During a battle, each enemy from the world screen is represented by a group, or "union", of enemies ranging from one to five individual units; similarly the player's forces are composed of multiple unions of three to five units each. The skills of the units in the player's unions, which include both story characters and hireable units not appearing outside of battle, vary according to different parameters. One such parameter is the "morale" bar, which is affected by the events in battle and can have positive or negative effects on the battle forces. Each unit can also learn different attacks, which are divided into categories such as blade attacks and healing magic. At the beginning of each turn the player selects from a group of choices what attack types each union will perform; the player is unable to select the individual attack of each unit. Special attacks require "action points", which continually accrue during each battle. The player selects at the beginning of each turn which enemy union each of their unions will attack. As the enemy makes their selections at the same time, it is possible for a union to be "deadlocked", or forced to fight a different union than the player or enemy had selected. When multiple unions are deadlocked onto the same enemy, some of the unions can flank the enemy or attack from the rear for extra damage. In addition to battles, the player can take on a number of quests. Many of these take the player to an area immediately upon acceptance and return them once completed, while "guild quests" do not require acceptance and may be turned in by the player whenever the accomplishments listed in the quest are completed. Rush and other units may equip many different weapons and items. Rush's equipment can be upgraded to many different options, while other units request materials for their own, which can be purchased at stores, acquired in battles, or found in areas using a creature called Mr. Diggs. He can upgrade abilities to enable him and find any types of materials. Plot The game begins with Rush seeing a fight between David's army and monsters. He is recruited by the generals. While investigating, they meet Wagram. After several missions, the group attends the Congress meeting for the leaders of the city-states in Elysion, home to the Ark Remnant (leading to the Sacred Lands) and the Academy, a research institution devoted to study Remnants, where Rush's parents also work. The Conqueror arrives at the Congress, binds the Ark and demands to be given a massive Remnant of the type that each city-state has. The Conqueror rejects the demand and declares war with the support of the "God-Emperor", one of the city rulers. Rush takes the lead in opposing the Conqueror in hopes of earning independence for Athlum, which is currently a vassal state to the city of Celapaleis. While they protect the capital, the Conqueror visits Athlum, stealing the sword of Valeria Heart. When Rush and his allies return to Elysion, Irina reveals her special power, which can unbind any bound Remnants. They discover that Hermeien wanted to be a supreme ruler, by using the Conqueror and Wagram to bring war with Remnants. After Rush saves Irina, Wagram reveals that he and the Conqueror did not support Hermeien. Irina uses Nagapur's Remnant to protect everyone, while the dragon-like Remnant destroys half of the city. Four months later, Rush learns that the council city-states are using all artifacts worldwide against the Conqueror, who is in turn binding and transforming them, even some are bounded. Rush's parents reveal their research about magical tablets, which Wagram and the Conqueror stole. When Rush and his allies travel to the city of Undelwalt, Wagram tells them that the Conqueror is a Remnant himself. They learn that Wagram and the God-Emperor are supporting him on a quest to destroy the people for misusing artifacts. Back in Elysion, they discover the Conqueror binding the first Ark and preventing anyone from pursuing him. Although no duplicated Remnants were found, they manage to find a second Ark. They head through the Sacred Lands (which turns out to be the birthplace of Remnants) and confront the Conqueror. He informs them that he is trying to release Remnants from the control of man and that the task was originally for Rush (who is also a Remnant). He believes that their purpose is to retrieve all Remnants from the world that is misusing them for warfare and destruction, and destroy everything. Rush sacrifices himself to destroy the source of the Remnants. The game ends with all Remnants disappearing from the world. After the credits, Rush is heard talking with the Conqueror. Reception Category:Square Enix games Category:Games published by Square Enix Category:2019 video games Category:Role-playing games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Remakes